Many systems and devices include a user interface. A user interface provides means of communication between a user and a system/device. The communication between a user and a system/device may include inputting information to the system/device and/or receiving information from the system/device.
The ability of a user to successfully use a user interface depends in part on the skills and knowledge of the user and on the design of the user interface. A first user interface having a design that is relatively simple to use does not require as much skill and knowledge to use as compared to a second user interface having a more complex design. As the design of the second user interface becomes more complex, the relative amount of user skill and user knowledge required to successfully use the second user interface increases. In some instances, the design of the user interface is so complex that the user becomes frustrated when attempting to use the user interface, and in turn, the user (i) does not use some of functions accessible by the user interface, or (ii) returns the product with the complex user interface to the product manufacturer.
An example of a user interface having relatively simple design is a plain old telephone system (POTS) telephone. Using the user interface of a POTS telephone may be as simple as (i) picking up a handset when the telephone is ringing, (ii) listening to sounds output from a handset speaker, and (iii) talking into a handset microphone. Alternatively, using the user interface of a POTS telephone may involve (i) picking up the handset, (ii) dialing a telephone number by pressing a keys of a keypad in a particular sequence, (iii) listening to sounds output from the handset speaker, and (iv) talking into the handset microphone. Using the user interface of a POTS telephone is relatively easy to learn, easy to remember, and rarely results in a user not using the user interface because of the complexity of the user interface.
An example of a user interface that is relatively more complex as compared to a POTS telephone user interface is a user interface for inputting time information for changing the time displayed on a video cassette recorder (VCR). A user interface for inputting time information may require (i) entering a VCR programming mode and then pressing some combination of keys, such as an hours key and a minutes key on a VCR keypad, or (ii) entering a programming mode via a VCR remote control and then pressing a series of keys on the remote control. Inputting time information into some VCRs may be so complex that (i) the user must refer to a user's manual in order to determine how to input the time information, or (ii) the user foregoes inputting time information. In the instance when the user foregoes inputting time information, the VCR may continue display an incorrect time and/or continue to flash a default time such as 12:00. By not inputting the time information, the user may not be able to use certain VCR functions, such as a record function that starts and ends the recording of a television show based on a time as indicated by the VCR clock.
Another user interface that may be considered complex is the user interface of a recordable event recorder, such as a digital video recorder (DVR). In particular, a portion of a recordable event recorder user interface that allows a user to select some or all of the television shows having a given title that are to be broadcast over a given time-period, may be relatively complex to use. FIG. 1 depicts a portion of a media planner that displays recommended television programs and that allows for recording any of the recommended television program by selecting the “R” tab associated with a given television program. Finding all television programs that are displayed on this media player display and that have a given title requires searching each column and row to find all such television programs. If the user overlooks one or more of the television programs displayed on the media player display having the given title, the media player will not schedule to record the overlooked programs.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a recordable event recorder user interface that allows a user to select some or all television shows having a given name that are to be broadcast over a given time-period, that is (i) relatively simple to use, and (ii) prevents human error during a user-search of a large list of data of television shows.